YUKITA
Nathan Yukinori Alexander II (born March 14, 1989) is an Japanese-Canadian professional wrestler signed to Heart of Wrestling, FUTURE Wrestling, and Wrestle Orchestra, where he performs under the ringname "YUKITA" He's known for his personal rivalry that have been going on for nearly a year and a half, against one of his personal rivals in Ty Reign, in which their final encounter (for now) can be showcased on Heart of Wrestling's first CPV, titled "GLORY" Professional wrestling career Early life and career Nathan was interested into getting into the wrestling business, Japanese puroresu wrestling, more importantly. After deciding to drop out of his first year in college, he decided to start training back at Alberta, Canada, which provided him to master part of his craft, which was his high-flying abilities, and his mat based offense which is something that he barely uses, even in today's life, he would barely use it against his opponents. After a couple of years of living life in Alberta, his mother decided to take him and his little sister, Susan towards to her roots, which was in Sapporo, Japan. After taking a couple of months of wrestling training and reacting to what he saw on TV, he finally decided to apply himself into Action in Japan's ACTION DOJO, which trained and made him the man that he is today. Heart of Wrestling (2016-) vs. Ty Reign After spending some time in the hospital for a couple of months, due to the incident of what his personal arch-nemesis in Ty Reign have done to him in the ring back in early November of 2015 by giving Yukita a top rope brainbuster on an exposed turnbuckle, giving him a concussion, having the medical staff to escort him out on a stretcher, alongside with his ex-girlfriend in Yumi Reila, while Ty Reign, at the time, had scored the second victory against his nemesis in what many people can say in one of the most brutal ways possible. In May 29, 2016, Ty Reign had a semi-finals match up against Von Kennan, as in the closing moments of Reign looking to finish the match, his music began to play, distracting Ty Reign in the process, while a man who have dressed up in his signature coat and hat trying to mock him, only to find out that man was Yukita himself, not being officially signed to Heart of Wrestling as a wrestling competitor, but revealing to be fully recovered after the incident, two years back in November, giving Von Kennan the roll-up victory, costing Ty Reign his final shot into being into the finals of HEART Championship Tournament. Yukita wasn't officially signed into Heart of Wrestling up until September 18, 2016, which was announced by former BDG Commentator, Kuro Akiyama, but was interupted by Ty Reign himself, talking about how he costed him his final spot into the HEART Champioship Tournament, which had lead Yukita into the idea of giving Ty one more match, but Ty disapproves with the idea, while Kuro approves of the idea of Reign vs Yukita III, but at their first CPV in GLORY, but as a sneak peak into what was going to happen at GLORY, Yukita decided to jump over Kuro Akiyama while he was looking to make his exit out of the ring, and into Ty Reign into the outside with a Tope Conhilo. In November 25, 2016, the final encounter between Ty Reign and Yukita was set and ready to take off, but during the introductions, Yukita reveals himself as something completely different than what many people known him as other than the "Colorful Star", showing the world his dark side, which was "The Silence Known as" KITA, which have shocked the world, as many people didn't think that he would reach out to that dark place after a couple of years have passed. As Ty Reign was heading towards the top rope, looking to go high-risk, but only to get caught in KITA's signature maneuver in what is dubbed as "KITA KILLER", which have given him the victory, as the world wonders that if it's really the last time that the two will meet each other in the ring, ever again. After the match between the two, Ty Reign announced that he's taking a break from in-ring competition, for now, while Yukita continues his quest. KAPOW! (2017) In January 7, 2017, KAPOW Issue 16 and Pregnant was announced, and the newly crowned KAPOW Catchweight Champion in "The Leo Ultimatum" Darren Dastardly made his statement that he will dominate the year of 2017, but also catching his rival in "The King of Ass Style" Norman Rhodes's attention, as he announces that he will be defending his championship later on in the event against a mystery opponent of his choosing, which revealed to be Yukita! In the closing moments of the match, Yukita was going on top rope, setting up for his signature Phoenix Splash, which is known as the "Yukitan Spirit Splash", only to get caught into a Kimora submission lock, but as he was getting out of the submission, Yukita was looking to go for a falcon arrow, but only to get caught into yet another submission, only this time, into Dastardly's finishing submission in the "Leo's Clinch", even extending the pressure on both of his arms and legs, he applied a leg bar while holding on into the clinch. Yuki having no choice but to tap out to the leg bar assisted Leo's Clinch, giving Darren Dastardly the victory, and retaining the Catchweight Championship. Yukita was later signed into KAPOW after his impressive performance, but only after a couple of months later be announced that KAPOW have officialy closed down it's doors. FUTURE Wrestling (2016-) In December 18, 2016, it was announced that Yukita was signed to FUTURE Wrestling, as he was announced that he was participating into the Jr. Heavyweight Championship Tournament, fighting El Miedo on Episode 3 in a winning effort, advancing to the semi finals on Episode 4, facing "The Dire Wolf" Chris Franchise. As Franchise was looking to possibly end the match with a foot stomp, only for Yukita to get out of the way, and roll Franchise up for the victory, as he was going to advance to the finals of the Jr. Heavyweight Championship Tournament, as it was later revealed that his opponent was going to be Christopher Scarlet, officially announcing that the two finalists will compete for the Jr.Heavyweight Championship at their first CPV in Matter of Fate. Matter of Fate was the night where Yukita and Scarlet opened a lot of eyes in Seattle, Washington, as they both had a back-to-back competitive battle, even adding some weapons in the mix, but it was also controversial during the final stretches of the match, as Yukita, who was seen with blood nearly all over his face, heading up towards the top rope, looking to hit his final attack, which was the Yukitan Sprit Splash, only to get interrupted by The Indigo Children's interlude, as Yukita was attacked by a new member, which revealed himself to be "The Indigo Wolf" Chris Franchise, giving his leader, Scarlet some time to recover and set up for his signature "God's Whisper" foot stomp in a winning effort, crowing Scarlet as the first Jr. Heavyweight Champion. The Greatest Star of Our Generation (2016-) The Beginning Yukita was slowly phasing into a different attitude, different look, and a different mindset, as he was facing off against "The Patriot" Sean O'Riley for the first time, only on VERCADIA one in a losing effort. As the both were shaking hands, the lights went dark for a couple of seconds, but as soon as the light came back on, it was revealed that Yukita was "attacked", while Sean was the only man standing up on his feet, confused as to what happened and to what was going on, but a masked man from out of nowhere attacked Sean O' Riley from behind. "The Canadian Carnage" Joey Turner, coming in for the aid of his Brother in Arms, trying to catch whoever the masked man was out of the arena, while Sean was trying to recover from his feet, he was attacked by Yukita himself! Revealing that he was the mastermind behind all of this all along. 'Wrestle Orchestra (2016-)' Before the reboot of Wrestle Orchestra, Yukita was set to compete in Episode One against Logan Drew in a winning effort, by putting Logan away with his signature brainbuster. After the match, he's stated the that he is "The Modern Age Beethoven of Wrestle Orchestra" and looking to give out his strongest musical piece to anyone that stands in his way, looking to be recognized as one of the greatest stars of the new age of professional wrestling. Yukita called out Sean O'Rliey, challenging him into a one-on-one match at their rebooted first event in "The Comeback Tour", stating that he's going to do what many people tried to do, and that was to end Sean O'Riley's career. Sean accepting the challenge, as it was announced that Sean and Yuki will compete against each other for the second time. As Yukita was looking to set up for another brainbuster, due to the damage that was done on the outside of the ring, Yukita rebounded up to his feet, looking to finish him off, only to get caught with Sean's signature stunner, giving him the victory, as Sean comes out of the Comeback Tour with another victory against Yukita. After The Comeback Tour happened, Yukita speaked out about how he's not yet satisfied with "ending" Sean O'Riley's career after he have failed to accomplish that goal yet again, so he decided to call out Sean one more time, only to raise up the stakes by adding a stipulation into the match, revealing it to be a street fight at their second event in "Rick Wrestled". Sean accepts the offer, only to receive a kick to the groin, Yukita giving out the last laugh as he gave out his signature Brainbuster stating that he's looking to do anything in his power to finally end Sean O'Riley, making him an example on why he's "The Greatest Star of Our Generation". In wrestling * Finishing moves: ** VISUAL BLCK I (Roundhouse kick) ** VISUAL BLCK II (Flapjack countered into a dropkick) ** Norification (Spike brainbuster) ** Yukitan Spirit Splash (Phoenix Splash, sometimes from middle rope) ** Death by Nori/KITA Killer (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) - Used rarely * Signature moves: ** Solemeal (Inverted stomp facebreaker) ** Solemeal II (Diving double foot stomp to an opponent held in the tree of woe) ** Yuki Driver (Michinoku Driver II) ** Ca'Nuck Chuck (Pele Kick) **Multiple suplex variations ***''Three Asian Women'' (Vertical Suplex, followed up by a Float-Over Snap Suplex, finished off with a Falcon Arrow) ***German ***Backdrop ***Straight-Jacket German ***Back Super ***Falcon Arrow ** Sling Blade ** European Uppercut ** Wrist-lock transitioned into a springboard tornado DDT **''Maple Leaf Bomb'' (Spin-out sitout powerbomb, sometimes transitioned from a back suplex) **Multiple Kick Variations ***Drop ***Drop to Knee ***Star Struck (Enzuigiri) - adapted from Ty Reign ***Feint Spinning Heel ***Penalty ***Jumping Corkscrew ***Love Coast (Coast-to-Coast Drop) ** Corkscrew Moonsault ** YUKI Con Hilo (Suicide somersault senton) ** UKI FLOW (Frog Splash) ** UKI FLOW S (Springboard Frog Splash) * Nicknames ** "The Global Star/Colorful Star' ** "The Greatest Star of Our Generation" ** "Yuki-chan/san" ** "The Asian Canadian Sensation" * Entrance themes **ASTERIOS by DIV (current theme as "The Global/Colorful Star") **Dirt Boys Ⅱ feat. Dutch Montana, Loota by KOHH (current theme as "The Greatest Star of Our Generation) ** Heavenly Star by NO MORE HEROES OST (used for special occasions) Personal Life Yukita was born in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada on March 14, 1989 to a Japanese mother Miyumi Nori and Canadian father Nathan Alexander I as well as having a little sister in Suzue Nori Alexander, who describes her almost like her big brother, but more fun and playful. During his spare time, he likes to spend time with his friends and family, as well as likes to cosplay inside and outside of the wrestling ring. He's also a big video game fan, while growing up to the Japanese culture, he's always been appreciative of the American culture when he was a young child, even up to now. Yukita resides in Sapporo, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan, which is where he would describe that Japan is his home for having "a normal and quiet life" whenever things are starting to get stressful and just needs some peace and quiet to himself. Yukita dated Yumi Reila for 5 years, as he's broken up with her back in 2016, as he's stated that they should just consider themselves just as friends, for the better of the both of their lives and careers. He have a tattoo on his right lower wrist, having a name with Yumi's name on it, with a heart right beside her name, representing the love they've used to share for 5 years, but he plans on getting it removed soon, since it's been barely noticeable for the time being. He stated that he's currently single, but doesn't plan on being interested in seeing anyone for now, so he doesn't have a toxic relationship so it'll affect his career and life unlike last time, claiming that he's not making "anymore mistakes in life". Yukita have another tattoo on his neck, which is a floral piece, representing the beauty of how life can be, no matter how dark the times get, life can always get better, regardless of whatever happens. Yukita is good friends with Norman Rhodes, Bryan Kidd, Devonte Blake Ryan, Trey Jordans, Brent Delivine, Jak Starran, Jordan Ashba, Megan Star, and Alexander Nyxx. Category:PS4 Category:Wrestler